1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint can holder and more particularly pertains to a novel way of carrying two paint cans at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint can holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, paint can holders previously devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying at least one can of paint are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe a paint can holder that allows the carrying two paint cans at the same time.
In this respect, the paint can holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a carrying two paint cans at the same time.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved paint can holder which can be used for carrying two paint cans at the same time. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.